The invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection system comprising an airbag.
Considerations have been made to arrange an airbag between two vehicle seats so as to prevent collision of the vehicle occupants in the case of a side crash. Such vehicle occupant protection system is described, for example, in DE 10 2009 014 103 A1. The catching distance for such vehicle occupant protection system is short and the airbag must have a relatively large surface so as to offer appropriate protection in various crash situations.